Harry Potter and the Power of the Ring
by BigE44
Summary: Some complex magic causes a freak portkey accident that lands an unknowing Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville in Middle-Earth. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Aragorn/Arwen minor Ron/Hermione. Harry's 6th year.
1. Prologue: The Attack

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction I've ever made so... tell me where you think I could do better.  
This is a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings x-over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**

 **Prologue: The Attack  
**

* * *

BOOM!

The sound thundered all the way through Hogsmeade. Multiple spells went flying through the street. There were more and more Death Eaters apparating in by the second. Harry, who was on a date with Ginny, were running to the Three Broomsticks to take cover as loads colored lights rained down upon the village.

When they entered the Three Broomsticks they were greeted by Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"We got to get to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, there were loads of people there. We have to save them!" said a panicking Harry. He hadn't seen this many Death Eaters ever.

"All right, but then we'll use the port-key Professor Dumbledore gave you to get back to the school." Hermione stated.

Then Ron piped up "Don't you think it's a bit strange that Dumbledore only gave you a port-key, mate."

Before Harry could contemplate this he saw a small group of Death Eaters heading toward the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry immediately bolted after them with all his friends following. Ron started firing spells at the group. The group of seven turned around to see Harry Potter and his friends firing spells at them. The one at the front, who happen to be farthest pressed his forefinger to his dark mark. _Damn_ Harry instantly thought as more Death Eaters made their way toward them. Neville blasted the mask off the last Death Eater remaining and underneath was the face of Stan Shunpike. _So he is a Death Eater_ Harry thought before he began to run toward the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes again.

When Harry and his little group arrived at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes there was at least thirty people , including Fred and George, inside. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" Harry yelled at everyone inside "We'll provide cover fire." As everyone began to file out of the store and run to Hogwarts the twins ran up to Harry.

"Harry, mate..." Fred started.

"...if you're staying to provide cover for us..." George continued.

"...we're staying to help."

"And don't bother arguing..."

"..we're of age." Fred finished.

"OK. Lets get out there and help the others" Harry said.

When they got outside they saw pure chaos, while most of the students had made it back to Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were having a hard time holding back the Death Eaters that were building up. Suddenly there was a high-pitched laugh everywhere.

"Get in the shop!" Fred yelled. There was an unusual serious look on the twins faces. First Ginny and Neville went inside, then Ron and Hermione, and the Twins and Harry.

Once George had looked the door Harry fumbled around in his pockets for the port-key the Dumbledore gave him. Once he found it he pulled it out and told everyone to grab on. Then a loud BOOM was heard and the the door went soaring over their heads. There with a high, cold laugh was Lord Voldemort.

Harry screamed the port-key's activation word _"MARAUDERS."_ a few seconds after Voldemort's spell _"key ad portum hunc medio terrae"_

The last Harry felt before being pulled away by the port-key was a sense of dread knowing there was something wrong with the port-key and then all went black.

* * *

 **This is just the prologue but I'll try to make other chapters longer so please don't hate me for this short chapter. I hope the a new chapter will be uploaded, at most, by next week**

 **Big E**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shire

**Hullo everyone, the first thing I want to tell you is that** _"key ad portum hunc medio terrae"_ **is latin for** _"send this port key to middle earth."_ **The reason why Voldemort chose this spell is because he thought it would take them to the center of the earth were they would immediately be vaporized. An other thing is, I don't know if I'll be able to update every week. So that's that, now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did the Witch King wouldn't have died until the end.**

 **Chapter 2: The Shire  
**

* * *

Harry landed with a thud. Automatically he felt extremely nauseous, so he felt like lying down. He had been laying there for about five minutes when someone running by tripped and fell over him. Harry was just about to look up when someone said.

"Whoever you are, you might want to get up now. Farmer Maggot doesn't like it when people are in his field."

Harry replied "Come on Fred you can't trick me with all you made up words. I just want to have a little lay down on...the...ground?"

Now Harry was completely confused, the port key was supposed to bring them to Dumbledore's office, not somewhere on the grounds.

Someone else, with a different voice than any of his friends, said now "You really have to get up now. If we're caught here..."

He didn't finish the sentence, but Harry had got the point clearly now...they needed to get out of there now.

Harry got up and looked at his companions. What he found was a strange sight, there were to small boys who had large, hairy feet. These boys had the voices of grown men and curly hair down to mid necks. Before he could ask a person yelled behind them.

"Get off my land, ya filthy rats. Grip, Fang, Wolf get them!"

That was followed by some barking. Harry turned around to see the boys running away and he quickly chased after them. They all ran for a while before they stopped for a break. They just stood there staring at each other before one of the boys asked.

"Wow, you must be one of them big people. Whats your name?"

Harry replied "Harry Potter, where am I, what are you, where are my friends, and what are your names?" Harry wanted to stay on guard, even though a Death Eater would have jumped up instantly to stun him and bring to their Dark Lord, they didn't. Instead the boy with the lighter hair replied.

"My name is Merry and this is Pippin. We're Hobbits. We haven't seen you friends. We're all in the Shire, old Farmer Maggot's farm to be exact."

Harry had no idea what a Hobbit was or where the Shire is. So Harry did what he thought was right. He pinched himself to make sure it was real. _Ouch! So it is real._ He thought after he had done it.

There was the sound of snapping twigs behind them and barking. They all glanced at each other before they took off running again. As they were running Harry saw a forest up ahead. These dogs that were that chasing them reminded Harry of Ripper, Aunt Marge's dog. Harry realized he could use magic on the dogs, but the dogs sounded like Farmer Maggot's guard dogs for his farm. Harry looked back at Merry and Pippin and then he saw, They were holding carrots! So he decided to ask them why.

"Hey Merry...(pant)...Pippin why...(pant)...are you...(pant)...holding...(pant)..carrots?"

The one he thought was Pippin answered "Well we...(pant)...going to...(pant)...take them...(pant)...and give them...(pant)...back when he...(pant)...wasn't looking."

"Oh" was all Harry could say. They instantly reminded him of Fred and George. Harry didn't know where his friends were and he was a bit worried. Before he could think more about his friends, he ran into somebody. Harry looked up to see more hobbits. One had curly, black hair down to the middle of his neck and the other had blonde hair that curled at the end. This hobbit's hair was shorter than the rest, but he had a stronger build. They both packs on their backs and walking sticks in their hands. Pippin looked at the black haired one and said "Merry, Merry look it's Frodo, Frodo Baggins."

"Hi Frodo,"Merry said and then he looked at the blonde hobbit and said "Hi Sam. This is our friend Harry." Harry felt very touched that Merry and Pippin thought of him as a friend just after meeting them. Before he could thank them there was some yelling and barking and they all turned around to see corn moving in the field and there was a scythe moving over top of the corn. Sam almost yelled "You were stealing from Farmer Maggot, AGAIN!" and then he muttered "Always trust a Took and a Brandybuck to do that." Pippin looked over at Sam and said."It was just a joke. We were going to give it back."

At that point Farmer Maggot and his dogs were very, very close, so Merry and Pippin dropped the carrots and they all ran for their lives. Harry was just that Merry and Pippin led very exciting lives even for witches and wizards when a steep downward hill pearled on front of them. Harry stopped right before the edge. When Frodo, Merry, and Pippin ran into him Harry was just able to stay on the edge, but when Sam ran into him, all five of them went rolling down the hill.

The ride was over after about ten seconds then they all rolled off a small cliff and on to a road in a big heap. When Sam, Pippin, and Merry got up they started arguing about something, but Harry saw Frodo walk a few steps down the road started staring. Harry was about ask what was wrong whenever he heard Sam say something about "the fate of Middle Earth being in Frodo's hands" that confirmed what he already knew, he wasn't in his world any more.

Harry broke out of his thoughts when heard Frodo say something about getting off the road. Then suddenly there was a gust of wind and then he heard it: a scream that would have a dementor dying sound better. Then Frodo almost yelled "We need to get off the road, NOW!"

Merry and Pippin gave worried glances to each other, Sam looked terrified, and Frodo looked sick. Then Merry and Pippin jumped off the road followed soon by Harry, Frodo, and Sam. Harry heard the scream again and then there was the sound a horse trotting before it stopped. Something jumped off and landed on the ground. It began to take deep breaths as if sniffing for something. Then there was a whole pile of terrifying insects that started crawled through a hole under the roots they were hiding under. Frodo suddenly pulled out a ring and seemed to be resisting the temptation to put on. Sam grabbed Frodo's arm as to stop him from putting on the ring.

The monster above them gave a satisfied snort before re-mounting his horse and galloping off. "What was that!" Merry asked.

"I have to tell you guys something." Frodo replied. Harry saw in his hand he was holding something. The ring from before.

* * *

 **Well that's that chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope an other should be up soon.**

 **Big E**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**Wotcher everyone. This is the new chapter you've all been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, if I did Harry and Cho wouldn't have been a thing.**

 **Chapter 3: Questions and Answers on the Ferry  
**

* * *

Harry looked at the ring in Frodo's hand and he had the strange desire to grab it and put it on. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind.

"What was that?" Harry asked but all thoughts seemed to leave his mind as he stared at the ring. Then there seemed to be a heart beat and Harry tried to look away but it was very hard. He was almost about to reach for it when Frodo put it away.

There was an other scream and Frodo said "We have to go."

They went trudging through the until they stopped by a road. On it was a figure cloaked in black. Harry would have thought it was dementor, but it riding a horse and covered in armor. The figure also had legs and feet covered by armor. Harry was curious why it was out when there were those things that screamed were also out. It all pieced together when the figure let an ear-piercing shriek.

"Those riders were looking for something, or someone." Merry calmly stated to which Frodo responded,

"I have to get out of the Shire, Sam and I have to go to the village of Bree."

Merry quickly replied, "Bucklebury Ferry, this way, now!" Merry took off running with the rest of them not far behind. Then there was a loud, shrill scream and the cloaked figure came galloping out of the trees. Harry turned around and quickly fired a stunner. The figure seemed to grab it a stuff it in his cloak. Harry was shocked that the figure could just grab spells. Harry was about to fire an other, but he saw the that Frodo and himself were the only ones not on the ferry and the figure and his horse were quickly catching up.

Harry and Frodo jumped on the ferry and the figure stopped behind them, let out a scream, and galloped off.

"How far is the nearest crossing" Frodo asked.

"Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Merry responded.

At the speed they were going, Harry knew the going to have a little time for questions and answers. So Harry decided he would start it off.

"What are those things and why are they chasing us?" The blonde hobbit Harry remembered as Sam replied to his question with an other question. "Well if Mister Frodo is going to tell you three, first, we've got to know who you are." He said pointing at Harry "Second, you've got to keep it a secret. Third, you've got to come with us."

Harry looked at them all and they all stared back. "Well, I don't know were I am or what hobbits are, but I've deduced that I'm in a different world." Harry began "What your doing I have to know if you want my trust. If you're doing something something to help and be good, you can trust me fully. If you're doing something to hurt and be bad, I'm out." There was the sound of clapping and Harry looked around. He saw Sam breath out a sigh of relief, Merry and Pippin were clapping, and Frodo looked unfazed.

"Nice speech." Merry said.

"We were going to say what he said, but he said it first." Pippin said as he looked at all of them.

"What are you though? Are some sort of wizard like Gandalf?" Frodo asked Harry.

"In my world the people are divided into to groups, wizards and witches, like me, who have magical abilities, and muggles, people who don't have magic." Harry replied. He looked at Frodo before saying, "Who is Gandalf?"

Frodo looked almost excited. Then he responded, "Gandalf is wizard who took my uncle Bilbo on a quest. He also makes brilliant fireworks. He's sort of like a strict grandfather to everybody." The last sentence Frodo said looking at Merry and Pippin. Frodo turned his head toward Harry again before continuing, "He wears a grey robe, cloak, and hat all the time. He a wooden staff that's about as tall as he is, and he's going to meet us at Bree."

"And he doesn't like you touching his fireworks. We know that from experience." Pippin eagerly stated, pointing at Merry and himself.

"PIPPIN!" Merry said, glaring at Pippin, "They don't need to know that."

Harry, Frodo, and Sam began to laugh at Merry and Pippin's banter.

"So what is this quest your on Frodo?" Pippin said, looking at Frodo.

Frodo reached into his poccet and pulled out the ring from before. Then he took a deep breath before beginning, "A long time ago, this ring belonged to the Dark Lord Sauron. It is called the One Ring of Power, when Gandalf put it in a fire it says 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in darkness bind them'. Gandalf said he had some business to attend to and said for me to bring the ring to Bree where Sam and I would meet him."

There was a loud thunderclap and it began to rain. Frodo looked at his four companions, "I've got some cloaks in my bag." He said while digging through his bag. He pulled out five different cloaks and handed them to everybody. He as he handed the cloak to Harry he said "I know it's a bit small, I hope it will work for you." Harry quickly replied "Don't worry Frodo, I've got a perfect spell for that. _'latitudo'_." The last word he said with his wand pointed at the cloak. Slowly the cloak into perfect size for Harry. Harry realized something that made him a bit nervous, his magic had deceased in power. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

They saw the dock for the ferry coming up a head when they heard a high-pitched scream of those black-cloaked figures. There were a few differences though this scream came from above, it held more power than the other screams, it was more terrifying than the other screams or even dementors, and it was followed by a loud, ferocious roar. Harry thought it was a very dragon-like roar when he realized something. This figure was ridding a dragon.

"It's ridding a dragon!" Harry urgently whispered to his companions. He saw that all four had paled, but nobody as much as Frodo.

When they had reached the dock, the quietly walked along the path. Harry quickly glanced up to the figure to make sure it wasn't following. When he looked he was shocked, he could only see its hand and what it was holding, his stunner! He saw it was flying from them, so he was a bit revealed.

Along the walk there was only a little conversation. When they got to Bree they were all tired and soaked to the bone.

They walked to a door in the side of the wall that surrounded and Frodo knocked. The response was a hatch in the top of the door sliding open. Two eyes landed on Harry before the hatch slide shut again. Then an other hatch opened at the hobbits eye level and the same pair of eyes landed on the four hobbits. The door opened up and an elderly man stood there.

"What do you want?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"We're going to the inn of The Prancing Pony." Frodo replied sounding equally annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." The man said, becoming quickly apologetic, "It's just my job to ask questions at this time of night."

They quickly moved along through Bree. Harry thought it looked like a rough town as they move on through. He looked at the building on front of them and there was sign on it that read 'The Prancing Pony' and someone walked out smoking a pipe.

As they opened the door, Harry saw someone he had wanted to see the most out of his friends.

* * *

 **So there it is, my new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **There is going to be more canon changes coming up soon, some small and some big.**

 **Big E**


	4. Chapter 4: Where in the World

**Hello Everyone, Big E here again to give you a new chapter that should have come out sooner. I wonder if you found out who Harry saw? If you didn't, you'll probably find out in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. That is Tolkien and Rowling's job.**

 **Chapter 4: Where in the World?  
**

* * *

Ron fell and slammed into the ground. He was training to join the Riders of Rohan. Right now he was learning how to ride a horse and it was harder than he thought, but his friends Theodred and Eomer were very encouraging. But Grima was a bit weird, although he was still encouraging, he seemed a bit nervous of everything .When he first found out where was, he almost instantly became a royal guest. At first King Theoden didn't want him to join the Riders, but Ron finally convinced him yesterday.

When Ron first landed here, he was completely confused, but when Theodred had explained where he was, Ron knew what had happened. Voldemort's spell had taken them to an other world. He had only to find out where his siblings and friends are, as he assumed they are in this world as well.

Someone laughing brought him back to reality. He looked up to see Theodred standing over him.

"You know, there are Isengard forces gathering by the Fords of Isen. I hope to destroy them before they get to big." Theodred said, before saying, "But you need to part of The Riders of Mark and laying there isn't going get you in."

Ron laughed "Sorry, Theodred. I'll definitely come with you. I was just thinking about my other friends and how I got here. I just think it's amazing that I've been here for three days and we're all such good friends. Where is Eomer?"

Theodred began to laugh as well "I don't envy him right now. He's trying to tell Eowyn that she can't come. I think Father's on his side also. I don't see why Eowyn shouldn't come. She is the shield-maiden of the Eorlingas, after all."

"Your right, she sounds like my sister, Ginny." said Ron before he got back on his horse and began practice some more with the help of Theodred.

* * *

Hermione walked through the streets of the Minas Tirith silently. She pondered her situation, she's stuck in a large city named Minas Tirith and she has no idea where her friends are.

She looked over the second-level wall she was standing in front of, toward the country she'd come to know as Mordor. It looked terrifying. She'd learned all what lived there, but she was still convinced Voldemort was worse and they had to get Hogwarts and she didn't care who this "Dark Lord" was, Voldemort was a danger to her parents!

A large boom shook her from her thoughts. She looked up to see more lava flowing down the surface of Mt. Doom. Hermione knew no earth volcanoes acted like this and knew that whatever lived in Mordor may not be as powerful as Voldemort, but was still strong enough to bear the title "dark lord."

She turned around and decided to go back where she was staying, a baker and his family's house. She'd be allowed to stay there if she worked at the Bakery.

As Hermione began to walk away, she heard another explosion, maybe this dark lord is more powerful than she thought.

* * *

Neville felt like he was in the most beautiful place in the world. He knew he was in an other world because of what Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had told him.

He was trying to learn as much as he could about the world he was in. He had learned that this world can be very beautiful and scary a the same time. All the elves here were very friendly, even though he was a bit of an outsider being that he was of mankind and they were a elves.

He came back to the present and looked around where he was standing . Beautiful, white-trunk, yellow-leave trees the size of some parts of Hogwarts surrounded him. Some of the trees had stairs climbing into the houses that were closer to the top.

Galadriel and Celeborn had told him that there are three other elven settlements in Middle-Earth. There is Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lindon, where the Grey Havens are, Edhellond, and the one he was in, Lothlorien, ruled by Celeborn and Galadriel.

Neville didn't know where his friends, but he felt oddly at peace with it.

"Master Neville!" Neville turned around to see the elf-marchwarden who gaurded the northern borders of Lorien, Haldir.

"I trust you liked the tour of the borders my elves and I watch, but we must get back to Caras Galadhon." Haldir said, "Come now."

As Neville went walking, he thought that if they had a chance to go back he might just stay here. He had almost nothing to return to. He thought back to the Death-Eater attack that had killed his grandmother and Luna. Luna had come over for a day when it happened. He remembered being under the cruciatus curse, while his garndmother and Lune were dying, while his body was filled with pain until the aurors arrived.

The only thing he felt that he would lose were his friends. He had been friends with Harry since Harry had been entered in the tri-wizard tournament, when Ron and Hermione had left Harry. Harry was very lonely for one day before Ginny, Luna, and himself had befriended him. When Ron and Hermione had come back, Harry welcomed them back with open arms, as he knew they both did it out of jealousy.

St. Mungo's was attacked in his fifth year, right after Harry's godfather Sirius Black had been killed. Both his parents had been killed in the attack and then a few days later his house was attacked.

Neville broke out of his thoughts when he realized they were back in Caras Galadhon.

"Thank you for the tour, Haldir. It was very kind of you." said Neville

Haldir responded, "Your welcome, _mellon nin_. I trust you can find your way home from here."

"I can indeed, Hadlir. I hope to see you tomorrow." Neville said as he began to walk away.

"I hope so as well." Haldir replied.

* * *

Harry opened the door of The Prancing Pony and he saw the one person he wanted to see most out of friends, Ginny.

"Ginny." Harry said as he walked up to her. Ginny's head whipped around and he saw that her wand was in her hand.

"Harry." Ginny said right before they kissed.

"Hey, we're here to." Pippin reminded them. Harry broke off from the kiss and decided to introduce the hobbits to Ginny.

"Ginny, these are the people who brought me here. They are hobbits, they've got big feet and they're half our size." Harry said, "This is Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." he said while pointing at them as he said their name, "Guys, this is Ginny, my girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Ginny. Are you a wizard like Mister Harry or Mister Gandalf." Sam said. Harry knew Sam wouldn't be this open, except for that he could trust Harry because Sam traveled with him for half a day and they had developed a pretty good friendship.

Frodo looked at them all warily and said "We can save questions for later. We have to find Gandalf now."

Frodo led all of them to the bar where the bartender was.

"What can I get you fine folks?" the bartender asked cheerfully.

"We're looking for someone named Gandalf, you can tell him we're here now" Frodo said in response.

"Gandalf...Gandalf. You mean the wizard, I haven't seen him for six months." the, now puzzled, bartender replied.

Frodo looked very annoyed, "What do you mean, you haven't seen him in six months. He was supposed to meet us here."

The bartender looked even more confused, "Perhaps he be here a little later. I'll get a hobbit room and a normal room for you, and don't bother to pay, it's on me. May I ask what you name is, Master Hobbit?"

Frodo, who had calmed down now, looked ready to respond, "Underhill, my name is Underhill. Thank you for the rooms."

The bartender looked relived that Frodo wasn't angry any more. "You can sit at that table there." he said, pointing at a table toward the center of the room.

When they sat down at the table, Ginny said in a lower voice so that only her table could hear, "Explanation time. First of all, where in the world are we Harry, and where is everybody else?"

Harry replied, looking unsure of himself, "Merry said this village is the village of Bree, on the outskirts of the Shire, in Middle-Earth and I have no idea were Hermione and your brothers are."

Ginny looked a little worried, but she tried to cover it up.

"Pip, let's get some beer for everyone." said Merry trying to cheer up everyone.

Harry knew he was to young to drink and was going to tell that to Merry when a glare from Ginny silenced him. Ginny obviously didn't want Harry's maturity to ruin her chance to have beer with her mother not around.

Harry was half through his mug of beer when Sam looked behind Harry's head and said, "That man has done nothing but stare at use since we got here." Harry and Ginny to see this man. Harry saw the man sitting in the corner with his hood pulled over his eyes. He had a short beard and was smoking a pipe, but he was staring at them.

As the bartender was walking by Frodo stopped him and asked him, "Who is that man, in the corner?"

The bartender nervously looked at the man in corner, "He is one of them rangers from the north, dangerous men. Around here he is called Strider." The bartender then walked off while glancing at the man called "Strider."

Pippin arrived suddenly, breaking the dark mood they were all in, with three bigger mugs of beer. He handed one to Ginny, one to Harry, and the last he took for himself.

"What's that?" Merry said eyeing the mug.

"This? This is a pint." Pippin replied, proudly.

After finishing his beer, Harry was dizzy and fuzzy. He could see that Ginny, Merry, and Pippin were also having a hard time walking in a strait line. Pippin went to get more beer and walked to the bar. Then Pippin started having a loud conversation with the other men at the bar. He turned around, pointed at Frodo, and answered a question one of the other men at the bar him, "YEAH, I know a BAGGINS! That's FRODO BAGGINS sitting OVER THERE!"

Frodo and Sam, the least drunk of the group, got a panicked look on their face and Frodo ran over to Pippin.

"PIPPIN!" Frodo said as he tried to pull him back.

Pippin said to Frodo, "Watch out, you stepping on my foot."

But Pippin's warning came to late, Frodo slipped on Pippin's foot. The ring came out of Frodo's pocket and as Frodo tried to grab it, it landed on his finger and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

 **Again, sorry about the lack of chapters. Hopefully the next one will come out sooner.**

 **Big E**


	5. Chapter 5: Monsters

**Hello again. Here is a new chapter. There is going to be more canon changes in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, that's Tolkien and Rowling's job.**

 **Chapter 5: Monsters  
**

* * *

In a sudden second, Frodo was gone. Sam was white as a sheet, but Harry and Ginny were a bit to drunk to care. Suddenly the man in the corner of the room got up and left toward the stairs that went up. But it didn't faze anybody except Sam, who quickly fallowed the man. Pippin came back with four more pints of beer and Merry, Harry, and Ginny grabbed one and started to drink.

They were sitting around the table after finishing their beer, when Sam came down and hit his hand on the table, startling its occupants.

"Get up," Sam said, sounding angry and annoyed, "you've had enough time to sit down here and drink your beer. It's time to go to bed."

They were all starting to feel tired, so they all obediently got up to fallow Sam, but found it was very challenging. Sam gave an aggravated sigh and went to help them all up.

As soon as they got up the stairs, the were taken to a room and set down on straw beds were they almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A terrifying scream, that sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard, ripped through the air. Harry jumped out of bed in an instant, but as soon as he was up, a pounding headache set in. Harry was not as drunk as before, so when he saw the strange man, that was sitting in the corner of the bar, sitting by window, he was surprised and began to ask questions, but someone beat him to it.

"Who are you?" Ginny said, looking like she was fighting a hangover as well.

"Quiet." Frodo interjected, looking pale, "Their are black riders out there. If you want them to find us, keep on talking the way you are. If you wanted to know, you shouldn't have drank so much." When Frodo finished, he was very angry.

"Calm down, Master Baggins." said the stranger, "Yelling at them will do no good for any of us. I will explain what is going on." The stranger took a breath before he continued, "Sauron sends out his servants to find his ring, they take shape as black riders. They were once great kings, they tricked into doing Sauron's biding."

Ginny didn't understand most of what the stranger had just said, but she got that there was one really evil person here, like Voldemort in her world.

"I was told that we're in a different world and I'm guessing this 'Sauron' is bad, but why are his servants after us?" Ginny said, while glaring at Harry for not telling her about this.

The stranger responded to her question, while giving the rest of the group a look for not telling Ginny anything, "Thousands of years ago, the Dark Lord Sauron lost his one ring in a battle. Ever he searches for his ring. Frodo has the One Ring that Sauron searches for. We leave tomorrow morning at first dawn for Rivendale."

"What!" both Harry and Ginny yelled at the same time, but the second after, they regretted it. Their headaches were even worse now .Frodo and Sam then gave Harry and Ginny a glare and if looks could kill, Harry and Ginny would not be standing there.

"The riders know we are here and will not stop searching for us until they find us. We will leave tomorrow." There was a tone the stranger used that left no room for argument. The stranger looked at them and said, "You all may call me Strider, now go and sleep, for we leave early."

Harry laid down and realized that his headache was worse, but he was so tired that he began to drift almost immediately. The last thing he heard was one of the black riders scream before they left the village.

* * *

Aragorn sat by the window trying to figure out the hobbits two taller companions. The girl, Ginny, as they called her, was here in Bree all day, so the only way she knew the hobbits is through the boy. When she saw the boy, she had the same look in her eyes, when she saw him, as Arwen when Aragorn comes back to Rivendale. The boy, Harry, had meet up with Frodo and Sam when he and the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were running away from a hobbit farmer and then they, literally, ran into Frodo and Sam. The boy then journeyed the rest of the way to Bree with Frodo, Sam, and the other two hobbits.

Aragorn now had too decide if Harry, Ginny, Merry, and Pippin were trustworthy. The were all young, but the boy and girl had a look in their eyes that showed that they knew evil and its power. There was another thing that concerned Aragorn, Harry's strange scar and a scar above Ginny's left eyebrow. From those places there emitted a powerful evil, one like Sauron's ring. Its evil caused a slow building anger toward the person it was latched on to, were as the One Ring wanted some one to grab it and put it on so it could be found.

Aragorn didn't know where Harry and Ginny came from, but there was something there that caused pain, lots of pain, toward Harry and Ginny, he could see it in their eyes.

Aragorn looked out the window and saw a woman ridding through the street on a large, brown horse. He was about away, because he'd rather not intrude in someone's privacy, when he saw a sword on her hip. Women and men in Bree didn't ussally have weapons, but there was the odd Dwarf or Man who would have weapons, like himself.

This woman rode over too a man, also mounted on a large, brown horse. They exchanged words, but Aragorn was transfixed by their sword, he felt like he had seen swords like this before. Then it hit him, these swords were made for the Variags of Khand. The men of Khand, called the Variags, served Sauron. The Variags were very dangerous men when faced in battle and their cavalry was almost as good as Rohan's.

Aragorn suddenly felt the need to wake everyone and leave at once, but he pushed it down, telling himself that they need'ed sleep. He turned and looked out the window again.

* * *

Harry woke up to see Strider, Frodo, and Sam were already packing for today. Sam looked over to what had made the noise and saw it was Harry. He said to Strider, "Mr. Strider, Harry's awake." Strider looked to see if was actually he was awake and got right to business, "Good, you awake. Now can you wake up the others?"

Harry got right to work and walked over to were Merry was. He saw that Merry was already awake. As Merry began to get up, he told him, "I herd what Strider said, I'll wake Pippin."

Harry had to try hard to keep the look of surprise off his face, but he failed. Merry saw and grined, "You really thought I was asleep after that black rider?" He then walked over to Pippin and proceeded to push him off the bed. Harry decided he was going to wake Ginny in more gentle way. He walked up to Ginny and whispered into her ear, "Ginny, we've got to Rivendale." She then flipped around and said into the pillow, "Just five more minutes." Harry then laughed which seemed to rouse her.

Ginny stretched, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then got up out of the bed. "Is time to go?" Ginny said sleepily. Strider, who was just finished packing, responded, "Yes, but we may still eat breakfast. Sam and I bought a horse this morning, I will go and pack our provisions on him." With that Strider picked most of luggage and walked out. They all stood there for a second before Pippin said, "Are we going to eat?" Everybody laughed except Sam, but he couldn't keep a small smile off his face.

When they got down the stairs, the bartender almost ran up to them and began to apologize profusely for the black riders getting into the inn to find them without a fight. Frodo stopped him and said, "It is fine. Nobody was hurt and there was nothing you could do against them." The bartender looked happier, but he said, "To relive my conscience, breakfast will be free." Frodo looked ready to convince him otherwise, but seeing the bartender satisfied he dropped it.

After a delicious breakfast, which Strider joined halfway through, they left Bree. Strider seemed suspicious of everybody and he kept glancing, more than once, at everybody who passed.

"What's wrong Mr. Strider?" Sam asked. Obviously Harry wasn't there only one who noticed.

Strider looked down in a almost caring matter, "I will tell you when we no longer in the town, there to many people around." Strider looked back ahead. Suddenly Strider's whipped around when a man and a woman passed on two, brown horses. On closer inspection, Harry saw that both of them had a swords on their hips, they both had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and they had some armor on, it wasn't much, but nobody, except Strider, wore armor. Then a thought hit Harry, these two people could by like Strider. Strider could know them. Harry turned to Strider and asked, "Are those rangers like you, Strider?" Strider glanced at him, "No" he said.

As soon as we were out of the village, Strider said, "I will tell you who that man and woman are. They from a land called Khand, which is south-east of Mordor." Upon seeing the questioning looks, Strider decided to explain Mordor to them, as four of the six in the group didn't know what Mordor was, "Mordor is were the Dark Lord lives. His dark tower, called Barad-dur, is in Mordor. Atop of the Dark Tower is where the Eye of Sauron is. Thousands of Orcs live in Mordor"

"Ginny and I are from another world, so could you please explain what Orcs are?" Harry asked. Strider glanced at Harry and Ginny, "Orcs are monsters created by Morgoth, the first dark lord, Sauron's master. They were once Elves that were warped by Morgoth into being his servants. Elves are magnificent beings whereas Orcs are ugly and evil." Strider finished with a look of disgust on his face as to emphasize the point.

"In our world we have Elves as well" Ginny said. Strider looked shocked by this, "Really, we are going to see some Elves." Sam looked positively excited about this. "They live in Rivendale." Frodo smiled and said with a grin, "My Uncle Bilbo told me a lot about Rivendale, he said it was one of the beautiful places in Middle-Earth." For the first time, Strider had a very small smile. "Your Uncle is right, out of all my travels, I have not seen a lot of places that are as marvelous as Rivendale. I grew up in Rivendale."

While this exchange was going on, Ginny and Harry had moved to the back to talk without being completely over heard. In a low voice Ginny said, "These Elves are definitely not like the ones from back home." Harry laughed a little. Ahead they heard Sam going on about how excited he was to see some Elves and Merry and Pippin were making fun of him for it. Ginny again spoke, "I wonder how everyone is at home." That thought had ran through Harry's head a lot today and yesterday. "I don't know. How can we tell them that we're alive and well. I have no idea how to get back." Harry sighed. Both Ginny and Harry had not realized the rest of the group had gone silent.

"Harry, what about Tom?" Ginny and Harry often called Voldemort by his real name. "I'm sure Dumbledore has it handled." Harry replied. "Harry, I'm worried about the rest of my family. They're all good fighters, but Tom and his Death Eaters are also good fighters." Harry gave Ginny a hug and said, "If I find a way back, I'll let you know. But we can also stay and help out this world, they're in the same boat as we are, with a dark lord trying to takeover."

A voice came from outside the conversation between Harry and Ginny, it was Strider, "It is okay to think of where you came from and want to go back, we can deal with the ring. But if you want to stay, there is always a place here for you" These words shocked Harry and Ginny. When they first heard about the ring, Strider said they had to come along, now he was willing to let them go. Harry met the eyes of everyone in the group, last his eyes met Ginny's. In Harry's head, his decision was made and in Ginny's eyes he saw the same. Before they could say anything, Strider said, "Sounds like Tom is a bad person, if you need to go back to your world to stop him, go."

But Ginny and Harry had made their decision, "No." said Ginny, "We are staying." They were met with smiles and cheers from the hobbits and even a crack of a grin. Then there was a deep growling sound and Harry turned around. He was into the eyes of a huge wolf.

* * *

 **Sorry, there hasn't been any chapters in a while. I've been a bit busy. Thank you for reading. Until next time,**

 **Big E**


End file.
